MelvisCresley
Name: Erin Tuphis Alias: Melvis Cresley Sex: Female Race: Halfling Class: Ranger Build: Beastmaster Height: 3'9" Weight: 70 lb Age: ~30 years Deity: Sehanine 1964 DR ''Young Melvis meets her future companion in Overfell '' 1974 DR ''A Historic meeting in Korré '' Category:PC Category:Halflings Category:Allies Early Life Much of Melvis's early life has been shrouded in mystery. Due to her fluency in the Goblin tongue, as well as her noticeable preference of goblinoids over humanoids, it may be surmised that she was heavily involved in a Goblin tribe as a youngster. The depth of this involvement remains to be seen by the world at large, though a few of her companions have been made privy to her earlier life. Part of the way through Season 2, most of Melvis's companions encounter a younger version of the Ranger, accompanied by a hawk, Tweety, rather than her hound, Soren, after being sent through time by the wizard Mordenkainen. The Melvis they meet is on the run from some particular group of humans and elves. They find her drinking heavily in a bar, paranoid of their apparent knowledge of her, and generally in a hostile mood. She accompanies them in order to determine whether she should dispose of them, though the group has trouble grasping that idea. The role she plays in the destruction of the dwarven village in which they found her remains to be seen. Standing Stones, Season 1 Melvis met Ralph Broadfield while she was drinking and gambling in a bar in the hamlet of Korre. As they two of them are acquainted, they hear the sound of a raiding party attacking the town and investigate. After the ensuing encounter, the pair were asked to retrieve the daughter of Connor, Reave of the nearby town of Shikta, for a sleepover with the daughter of Barry, Reave of Korre. The girl, unfortunately, was killed while traveling with Melvis and Ralph, and they, afraid of potential repercussions, hid her body in a forest near the Korre/Shikta road and began traveling through the countryside, away from the human settlements. While traveling the countryside, the two adventurers found a Goblin village celebrating a holy day. The Goblins summoned a monster to their village, as well as an effeminate Shardmind bard named Faitor the Infinite. After being assisted by Faitor in the fight against the monster, Ralph and Melvis decide to bring the girl's body to the Goblins so that they may dispose of her properly. Accompanied by Faitor, the two arrive back at the girl's hiding spot, where they encounter a troop of guards from Korre. The trio overhear the guards' discussion and are shocked to hear that Barry of Korre had planned the death of the girl from the very start, using Ralph and Melvis as patsies in his scheme. Enraged, Melvis attacked the guards and, assisted by her companions, dispose of them all. After decapitating the guards' corpses, the trio carry the heads and the girl back to Shikta, where they inform Connor that his daughter had been killed by Barry's troops. After mourning his daughter's death for a short time, Connor enlisted the help of the trio of adventurers in his war party. The soldiers march on Korre, slaughtering Barry's men. The adventurer's see Barry escaping into a nearby forest and are charged with Connor to return with Barry's head or not at all. The team follow Barry's trail through the forest, fighting a skeletal mage along the way, and are shocked to see Barry standing in a ring of Standing Stones, chanting. Barry grew to a giant's size and gave the team an ultimatum: kill Connor, retrieve a person for Barry, or die. The team opts to retrieve the person for Barry and are each given the Mark of Asmodeus before being teleported to another plane, where the god Correlon informed Ralph of his prophethood. The team left the plane through another portal and found themselves just south of the city of Gurden. Standing Stones, Season 2 Personality Category:PC Category:Halflings Category:Allies